Things Change and so do I
by FordAmazing13
Summary: Harry has an unknown uncle that has found him and his family. he knows the truth and wants to help Harry. good dursley's and Draco is good. some weasley bashing lots of Dumbledore bashing! Ron and the twins are loyal tho.
1. Chapter 1

*J.K Rowling owns it all she is so freaking lucky!

**new story hope you like it!

Things Change and So Do I…

Harry knew something was up when he saw his Aunt and uncle smile. He knew something was wrong when his aunt gave him a hug and his uncle and his Cousin clap him on the back. He thought maybe he died and went to heaven or something. He couldn't believe they were acting like towards him. He was caution though; he didn't know what caused this. It could all be an act and he would regret it later. He really hoped that this was real and that he didn't have to be afraid anymore. He had always wanted his family to love him and be proud of him. He cared about them despite everything they had done to him. He was still that little boy that always wanted his family to care. He thought maybe now they care and won't hurt him anymore..

"Here Harry let me get your trunk for you." Uncle Vernon said, taking the trunk from him.

"Are you ready to head home son?" Uncle Vernon said, smiling down at Harry.

"Yes sir. May I ask you something?" Harry asked, timidly.

"Not here son, but when we get home, we will explain everything." said Aunt Petunia, looking at Harry already knowing what he would be asking.

They knew when they got home and he heard the story he would be upset and beyond hopeless. Petunia knew that they had to protect him and no matter what give him the help he needed. She couldn't believe her brother had found them and that he was the same caring and loving brother but now he was overprotective. She understood why and hated Dumbledore for it all. She knew the truth. That Dumbledore had a hand in killing her sister and brother-in law. And hiding them from her brother. No matter what they would get revenge, the Evans never let anyone mess with their family.

When Harry heard it all, at first he wont believe any of it. But they would show him and her brother is there waiting. He has wanted to see Harry from the start, knowing that he would be the next Lord of Evans, potter, and Black. He had a right to worry about him. He also knew that Dumbledore had got a hold of him already. Petunia had never saw her brother so upset as he was when he showed up and saw all the tracking charms on her family as they had and that Dumbledore had done a blood protection. They knew it was illegal. And that Dumbledore would be in serious trouble when others found out. They would wait and see how their first meeting went with the brother. Soon they would be all moving to Evan's castle to get Harry started on his training with Dudley.

*its short and just laying out what is to come!

**hope you liked it and will continue to like it.

Leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

*I own nothing but the plot and ideas of this story!

**hope you enjoy!

Things change and so do I..

Chapter two

The uncle and leaving…

They were just pulling into the driveway. It was driving harry nuts wondering why everything had changed. Why has his family suddenly become caring and loving? He was worried he was going to walk right into a trap. Knowing his uncle and cousin he had a right to be scared and extremely worried. Everyone was getting out of the car; his aunt Petunia had opened the door for him.

"Harry come on" Aunt Petunia said.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said, getting out. Dudley had already got his trunk out and him and uncle Vernon were heading to the door.

"Harry before we go in I have to warn you. You are about to meet someone that has been looking for this family for a long time. He is angry but he has missed you and us. Please before you over react listen to our stories. And know this, we DO love you and only did it to protect you. Okay?" Petunia said, looking at Harry sadly.

"Yes aunt petunia." Harry said, with wide eyes.

"Good then lets head in now. So you can meet my brother. Your uncle." Aunt petunia said, walking to the house.

Brother. Uncle. I have another uncle. And he's been looking for us? Why couldn't he find us before now? Harry had so many questions and the answer he knew could change his views and belief. He just didn't know how yet. He walked into the house and into the parlor and stopped when he saw his uncle. They were staring at each other now. His uncle had the same eyes has harry and black hair too. He was surprised. He looked a lot like his uncle but his uncle's hair was straight unlike his. So he knew he got that from his father since his hair was so untamable. But the eyes Harry knew he had to be family, had to be his uncle because of those eyes.

"Hello Harry." His uncle said, with a small smile.

"Hello" Harry said back.

"It has been 13 years since I have seen you and I am terribly sorry it to me this long to find and put our family back together." The uncle said, looking at Harry sadly.

"Why did it take you so long to find us Uncle?" Harry said, looking lost.

"Because…" His uncle started but didn't finish when his head suddenly snapped up and towards the window. He frowned.

"Jacob what is it?" Uncle Vernon asked, looking worried.

"Someone magical just appeared in the perimeter of a mile. We have to go before they get here." Uncle Jacob? Said, turning around.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Magic Harry ill teach you one day." His uncle joked, smirking. All Harry did was shake his head.

His uncle took out an old looking book. And whispered something. And the book glowed a red color. Harry just stared with his mouth hanging open. He looked around and saw Dudley doing the same. Harry guessed Dudley and him were the only ones that didn't know what their uncle just did. Harry closed his mouth and wondered what that was.

"Everyone grab hold. Portkey leaves in 20 seconds. Everyone got everything?" His uncle asked, looking at everyone. They all nodded harry nodded to not thinking, wondering what was a Portkey.

"Good 10 seconds…..5 seconds…." And they were gone. All Harry felt was pulling and twisting everywhere. He thought if this ever ended he was going to throw up. All of a sudden he hit the floor, hard. He had lost his glasses in the crash so was seeing double. He shook his head and started reaching around looking for his glasses, when he looked up and saw Dudley have them. Dudley handed Harry his glasses and put out his hand to help harry up. Harry looked at it for a minute and accepted it. They didn't know it then but they just gave each other trust that they would need in the future….

*yes its only one scene but im setting up for what will happen in the next few chapters…

**who was the magical human that showed up? Can u guess? If u know then leave a review.

*** 100 views as of right now let's get it more!

Thanks and please review!


End file.
